Vehicles that offer additional seating for adults beyond the four or five seats of a traditional family car are becoming increasingly popular. For example, minivans, cross-overs and sport utility vehicles can provide more seating than a traditional sedan or station wagon. In some vehicle types, the additional seating is furnished by way of a third row of seats positioned behind the regular second-row seats that are traditionally considered the “back” or “rear” seats. However, the third-row seats are typically more difficult to get into and out of because of their placement relative to the vehicle's doors.